Hari Ini tak Seperti Hari Itu
by LastMelodya
Summary: "Jika kau rindu aku, kau hanya perlu mengingat kenangan kita. Kita masih punya itu, bukan?" / Hari ini, tepat hari ke limaratus empatpuluh delapan semenjak hari itu. Dan hari ini tak sama dengan hari itu. / "Tadaima," "Okaerinasai." / SasoSaku, AU, Dedicated for ALM III Event: Place and Space, RnR? ;p


_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, OOC, SasoSaku_

_Dedicated to Event A Lifetime of Memories III_

_And all of SasoSaku, Flaming Cherry Blossom Member :*_

**.**

**Hari Ini tak Seperti Hari Itu**

**by LastMelodya**

**.**

**.**

"Jika kau rindu aku, kau hanya perlu mengingat kenangan kita.**"**

**.**

**.**

"Ulangi?"

"Juilliard School, New York."

Yang gadis melebarkan _emerald_-nya, menatap pemuda pemilik _hazel_ di sampingnya dengan tatapan seolah baru saja mendengar pernyataan bahwa ia adalah vampir atau apa. Namun, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan, tak ingin menerima zat, ion, atau spektrum macam apapun yang dapat ditimbulkan dari _emerald_ indah tersebut. Embusan napasnya teratur—terlalu teratur sehingga membuat dadanya sesak.

Pikiran mereka mulai bercabang, mulai tak bersambut. Terlalu sibuk mencari-cari apa yang harusnya terwujud. Melupakan sebuah kegiatan kasual yang sebelum-sebelumnya selalu berjalan statis—tertawa, mengejek, memeluk, mengecup.

"K-kapan?" suara sopran itu akhirnya kembali menguar walau sedikit tercekat.

"26 Januari."

"26? _It would be_—"

"—_tomorrow_."

Besok. Besok. Besok?

Gadis itu ingin menangis, namun entah mengapa masih menahannya. Merasakan ribuan gelombang-gelombang sesak di dadanya yang meronta-ronta ingin keluar. _It's hurt, it's suck_. Rasanya sangat tidak enak. Tetapi jika menangis akan lebih tidak enak.

"Sakura, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau memberitahu keberangkatanmu bahkan kurang dari duapuluh empat jam sebelum kau berangkat, Sasori."

Dan,

air mata itu akhirnya menetes. Bersamaan dengan rintikan gerimis halus juga embusan angin malam musim gugur yang semakin dingin. Giginya bergemeletuk. Sesekali menggores bibir, berusaha menahan isakannya agar tak berubah menjadi teriakan atau jeritan.

Sasori merengkuh gadisnya, membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang bahkan tak mampu mengahangatkan suasana dingin di sekitarnya. Padahal, biasanya pelukan itu selalu menjadi penghangat yang mujarab.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu khawatir," ia menarik wajah Sakura hingga tenggelam di antara lekukan leher dan bahunya. Sensasi hangat mengalir dari sana—air mata. "seminggu kemarin kau sibuk dengan konser pianomu, aku hanya takut…"

Sasori tak meneruskan kalimatnya karena kini Sakura telah menarik tengkuknya, membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir manis gadis itu. Melumatnya dalam-dalam seolah ini adalah ciuman terakhir mereka. Sasori menyambut dengan ikut menarik tengkuk Sakura, memberikan lumatan balasan singkat sebelum akhirnya melepaskan ciuman yang mulai menghangatkan itu.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau khawatirkan, Sakura?" ujar Sasori kemudian. Ia menatap wajah Sakura dalam-dalam. Wajah itu mulai memerah sembap, basah oleh air mata. Bibirnya yang juga ikut memerah dan basah tak berhasil menggelitik Sasori seperti biasa.

Apa yang kau khawatirkan, katanya?

Banyak, banyak sekali.

Gadis itu takut jarak yang akan membentang di antara mereka.

Gadis itu takut waktu yang tak lagi berpadu bersama mereka.

Gadis itu takut ruang yang tak lagi bisa mereka pijak bersama.

Dan gadis itu takut akan kepercayaan yang bisa saja menguap perlahan-lahan.

Percayalah, ada banyak sekali hal menakutkan tentang sebuah relasi jarak jauh.

Tapi, gadis itu hanya berbisik, "kamu…"

"Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan," Sasori berujar lembut, mengusap kedua belah pipi Sakura dan menyeka likuid hangat yang terus mengalir di sana. Bibirnya mencoba tersenyum, meyakinkan gadis tercintanya bahwa tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan mengenai dirinya.

"Tapi aku takut…" ucapan Sakura lebih kecil dari sebuah bisikan. Membuat Sasori kembali merengkuhnya dan meniadakan jarak untuk tubuh keduanya.

"Dengar, Sakura, kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Dirasakannya Sakura mengangguk di dekapan dadanya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Satu setengah tahun. Ini bukannya aku akan berpisah dengan Sakura selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, yakin Sasori dalam hati. Namun, tak pelak, pemuda itu juga merasakan sesak yang sama seperti Sakura. Hanya saja, ia adalah adam, yang bertugas menenangkan hawanya. Ia lebih bisa merekonstruksi perasaannya dengan keyakinan-keyakinannya sendiri. Ia harus menjadi yang kuat, yang memberikan kepercayaan pada Sakura.

"Sasori,"

"Hm?"

"Mengambil penerbangan pukul berapa?"

Satu helaan napas, "jam lima sore."

Isak tangis sudah tak terdengar lagi. Telapak kokoh Sasori masih setia mengusap punggung rapuh milik Sakura. Namun, sekali lagi, rasa sesak menyambangi Sakura. Rasa sesak yang lebih tak nyaman.

Gadis itu memejamkan mata, menggumamkan doa dalam diam.

_Semoga waktu masih memihak pada mereka besok._

Malam itu, Sasori tak tahu, bahwa besok, gadisnya akan tampil solo di pentas akademinya pukul empat sore.

…

Sakura tak pernah membenci bandara.

Ia tak pernah terganggu dengan derai tangis juga pelukan perpisahan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia juga tak pernah mempermasalahkan suara tawa terlalu keras dari beberapa orang yang kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama berpisah. Ia tak pernah membenci semua itu.

Ia sudah akrab dengan bandara sejak lama. Terutama semenjak ia meneruskan pendidikannya di Akademi Musik dan Seni Konoha. Sakura sudah sering pergi untuk pentas ke satu kota ke kota yang lain. Dan dari situlah ia akrab dengan bandara.

Hingga sebuah wacana yang muncul bahwa bandara akan memisahkannya dengan Sasori hari ini sukses membuat gadis itu membenci rumah dari seluruh pesawat itu.

Itu pun kalau waktu masih mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Sasori.

Gadis itu berlari, menuju terminal keberangkatan luar negeri. Gaun pentasnya yang putih dan mewah tak lagi ia hiraukan. Pita yang terikat di tengah perutnya kini sudah bergeser hingga pinggang sebelah kiri. _High heels_ putih tulangnya telah berpindah di kedua tangan—ia pegang, karena merasa tak lagi sanggup berlari menggunakan sepatu sialan itu. Riasan wajahnya sudah luntur sama sekali. _Eye shadow, lipstic_k, maskara. Tapi Sakura tak peduli dengan itu. Yang ia pedulikan adalah suara pengumuman dari mikrofon yang kembali melesatkan peringatan. Kali ini panggilan terakhir untuk seluruh penumpang Konoha Airlines dengan tujuan New York. Satu tetes likuid kembali membasahi pipinya. Membawa serta gumpalan maskara yang membuat tetesan itu tak lagi berwarna bening, melainkan hitam. Suara yang terdengar dari mikrofon itu—_Konoha Airlines, flight number sekian sekian sekian, please bla bla bla bla_—semakin membuat gadis itu merengsek ketakutan.

Terminal keberangkatan tak terlihat begitu penuh hari itu, Sakura masih berlari masuk menerobos antrean pendek, saat akhirnya ditahan seseorang berseragam abu-abu.

"Maaf, Nona, Anda dipersilakan mengantre dan menunjukkan tiket serta paspor terlebih dahulu." Katanya.

Sakura meringis, mengisak, membuat si pria berseragam sedikit mengerutkan kening heran. "_Please, Sir, help me_. Saya ingin bertemu seseorang sebentar saja…"

Si petugas menampakkan wajah prihatin, namun tetap menggeleng dan menarik lengan Sakura untuk keluar dari pintu masuk _gate_ di mana pesawat Sasori akan berangkat.

"_Sir, please_…"

Sebenarnya, petugas itu pun sangat iba pada Sakura. Terlebih melihat bagaimana penampilan gadis itu yang benar-benar sudah tak karuan. Di wajahnya sudah terhias corang-coreng hitam-merah muda dari _make up_-nya. Tapi, ia tak bisa apa-apa selain kembali menghela napas dan menggeleng menyesal.

"Maaf, Nona. Nona masuk pun akan percuma, pesawat itu akan seegra berangkat." katanya seraya menunjuk papan pengumuman.

Dan detik itu juga, tubuh Sakura terasa kebas.

Tubuhnya akhirnya terjatuh bebas saat ia mendengar suara desingan kencang, menandakan akan ada pesawat yang segera _take off_. Isakan Sakura semakin terdengar membuat beberapa orang di antrean menatapnya semakin iba.

Suara desingan semakin terdengar menguap, Sakura menoleh, mendapati pesawat Konoha Airlines tujuan New York telah mengudara dengan mulusnya.

Di saat seperti ini, ia berharap bahwa keajaiban akan muncul. Seperti film-film yang ia tonton atau buku-buku yang ia baca. Ia ingin berharap kalau ternyata pesawat yang tadi mengudara bukanlah pesawat Sasori. Ia ingin berharap bahwa Sasori muncul dan mengatakan bahwa penerbangannya ditunda sampai besok. Ia ingin berharap bahwa…

…sia-sia.

Sakura tahu semuanya sudah sia-sia. Ini bukan sebuah film atau cerita dalam novel. Ini adalah kenyataan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat tubuhnya yang lemas. _Emerald_-nya berpendar mencari-cari _rest room_ atau sekadar toilet yang mampu memperbaiki sedikit penampilannya. Saat ia tersadar ponsel dalam _clutch bag_-nya berkedip-kedip sedari tadi.

Sakura mengambilnya, ada sebuah pesan yang terkirim bermenit-menit yang lalu. Ia membuka pesan dan membacanya lamat-lamat. Sebuah pesan yang pada akhirnya kembali membuat perasaan Sakura begitu kebas.

**.**

**Sasori: pesawatku akan take off 2 menit lagi. Jangan menangis kalau tak sempat bertemu denganku. Maaf ya, aku bodoh sekali tak tahu jadwal pentas mingguanmu. Aku akan kembali satu setengah tahun lagi. Aku berjanji. Yang harus kaulakukan hanya percaya padaku. Jika kau rindu aku, kau hanya perlu mengingat kenangan kita. Kita masih punya itu, bukan? Aku mencintaimu. Dan mudah-mudahan, akan selalu begitu :)**

**.**

Sakura menangis, mengisak tanpa henti. Mengais diri tanpa pasti. Ia hanya ingin sesaknya berhenti.

_Jika kau rindu aku, kau hanya perlu mengingat kenangan kita. Kita masih punya itu, bukan?_

…

Dan kehidupan Haruno Sakura selama hampir setengah tahun belakangan ini dihabiskan gadis itu untuk mengais semua kenangannya dengan Sasori. Pertemuan pertama mereka di _High School_, perkenalan tak menyenangkan sebagai saingan perebut nilai tertinggi, persahabatan tak kasat mata, cinta yang tumbuh dalam diam. Semuanya. Semua itu kembali ia ingat ketika rindunya pada Sasori sudah tak lagi mampu terbendung.

Begitupun pernyataan cinta Sasori, di saat mereka naik ke tingkat sebelas, ciuman pertama mereka saat hari kelulusan, juga cumbuan-cumbuan hangat Sasori saat pikirannya mulai kusut karena not-not balok yang ia kerjakan selama kuliah.

Sedikitpun, Sakura tak pernah merasa tak merindukan Sasori.

"Selamat malam, Sakura."

"Di sini masih siang, tahu."

Ini adalah hari ke empatratus limabelas sejak mereka berpisah. Telepon ke seribuseratus duapuluh semenjak hari itu. Dan Sasori tetap tak bisa membedakan waktu antara Konoha dan New York.

"Bagaimana film-mu?"

_For your information_, Sasori pergi ke Juilliard untuk sekolah seni filmnya. Skenario. Dan ia baru mendapatkan semua itu setelah menjalankan kuliah lima semester di Akademi Musik dan Seni Konoha, bersama Sakura. Hanya saja, mereka berbeda divisi.

"Seperti yang kauharapkan. Sukses."

Sakura dapat merasakan senyuman dari kalimat barusan. Meskipun terkesan datar, tetapi gadis itu tahu, kekasihnya sedang tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi aktrisku, Sakura." Katanya lagi.

Film yang dipentaskan Sasori adalah dokumentasi pentas perdana Sakura di Tokyo yang ia rekam. Sasori bilang, tema pentasnya adalah kenangan. Dan, lelaki itu pun dengan mudah menemukan kenangannya dalam rekaman itu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Menghalau derai likuid baru yang telah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Meronta-ronta minta dikeluarkan, tapi ia tahan. Sebab air mata itu perwujudan dari rindu, dan ia tak ingin rindunya terbuang sia-sia. Maka, ia biarkan dulu menggenang, hingga saatnya tiba nanti, barulah ia tumpahkan semuanya.

"Sama-sama, Sasori."

Lama, tak ada lagi yang berbicara.

Selalu seperti itu. Ketika pembicaraan di telepon sudah tak menemukan topik lain, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk mematikan sambungannya. Karena … mereka tak ingin. Mereka ingin terus tersambung, di antara ribuan kilometer yang membentang, di antara memori-memori masa silam, di antara rindu-rindu yang menggenang.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Akhirnya selalu menjadi penutup percakapan mereka.

…

Pagi itu, Sakura terbangun dengan sentakan rindu yang semakin membuncah. Dirinya, segera mandi dan merapikan diri dengan cepat—lebih cepat dari hal tercepat yang pernah ia lakukan. Ia berlari menuju sedan _crimson_-nya, mengebut di jalan, menembus _traffic light_, memilih asal tempat parkir kursus di mana ia bekerja sebagai pengajar piano, dan memberikan kursus tiga jam pertamanya dengan singkat dan cepat. Hingga waktu istirahat tiba, ia bahkan lupa telah memasukan makanan apa ke mulutnya saat makan siang.

Sakura melirik _swatch_ yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, pukul satu siang. Untuk sesaat, netranya beralih pada logo tanggal di sudut jam tersebut.

Hari ini, tepat hari ke limaratus empatpuluh delapan semenjak hari itu.

Tepat pukul lima sore nanti, pesawat Sasori mendarat membawa serta rindunya. Sakura tersenyum simpul. Masih empat jam lagi sebelum saat itu tiba.

Ia kembali melangkah, bersiap untuk membimbing kelas selanjutnya.

Setelah hari keberangkatan Sasori saat itu, Sakura tak pernah melewatkan hari-harinya dengan senyum sebanyak ini. Ia hampir tak pernah merasakan kembali _cataplexy_ yang menimbulkan organ dalam perutnya tergelitik menyenangkan. Tapi, kini, semua itu seolah kembali menyambanginya. Mengingat Sasori akan segera kembali dan kehidupan cinta mereka akan kembali berjalan seperti biasanya.

"_Sensei_, hanya perasaanku saja atau memang hari ini kau terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya, ya?"

Sakura mendongak dari tuts-tuts piano yang sedang ditekannya, jemarinya pun berhenti mendendangkan nada indah tersebut. Ia tersenyum lebih lebar, menatap satu murid bernama Konohamaru yang barusan mengujar padanya.

"Itu karena Sakura-_sensei_ lebih banyak tersenyum hari ini, Konohamaru!" seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat dua ke atas menyahut. Moegi, namanya.

"Benarkah? Wah, kalau begitu, besok aku akan banyak-banyak senyum supaya selalu terlihat cantik." Seru Sakura membuat delapan siswa yang ada di sana menyorakinya.

Ah, tak apa. Lagipula, sepertinya memang setelah hari ini hidupnya akan kembali dipenuhi senyum seperti dulu.

Kursus selesai tiga jam kemudian. Sekali lagi, ia melirik _swatch_-nya, pukul empat lewat lima. Ah, ia harus segera ke bandara.

Gadis itu melangkah ke tempat parkir mobilnya—lagi-lagi dengan berjalan begitu cepat. Tergesa pula menaikinya, mengendarainya hingga sampai di Konoha International Airport.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan irama statis. _Dress french pink_ selututnya masih terpasang rapi. Hak setinggi lima senti menemani irama langkahnya. Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat New York Airlines telah bersiap untuk _landing_. Senyumnya lagi-lagi mengembang saat ia masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu bagian penjemputan luar negeri.

Ada rasa familiar yang kembali dirasakan Sakura sore itu. Bandara terlihat lumayan ramai dan sesak, karena sebentar lagi akan masuk liburan musim panas. Suara derai tawa dan pelukan yang berlebihan lagi-lagi tak membuat Sakura merasa terganggu. Tangis haru sayup-sayup terdengar dari mereka yang kembali bertemu kerabat lama setelah beberapa waktu tak bertemu.

Suara desing yang khas membuat detak jantung Sakura terpacu untuk menghentak lebih cepat. Senyumnya berubah semakin lembut. Kepala merah mudanya berhenti menoleh ke sana ke mari dan memusatkan atensi pada pintu di mana para penumpang pesawat nantinya keluar dari _gate_ masing-masing. Dadanya menghangat. Memori-memori yang selalu tersimpan dalam otaknya mulai bermain. Mau tak mau membuat Sakura kembali pada kenangan satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Di sini. Tepat di bandara ini.

Lalu, sosok itu terlihat. Rambut _crimson_-nya masih berantakan seperti biasa. Wajahnya masih datar, namun kini dengan rahang dan tatapan yang lebih tegas. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan tegap dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Dan, kemudian, _emerald_ itu menemukannya. _Hazel_ itu.

Apa kau tahu? Saat kau begitu merindukan seseorang dan kau masih menyimpan seluruh kenangan-kenangan akan orang itu di pikiranmu, saat kembali bertemu nanti, sebuah tatapan akan mampu berbicara. Menebus semua rasa rindu itu hingga terbayar lunas. Ya, hanya dengan bertatapan saja.

Sekarang, Sakura percaya itu.

Ia akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah dengan pelan menuju seseorang yang juga tengah melangkah ke arahnya. Tatapan mereka masih bertaut, senyum mereka tak hanya sejumput. Membayar ribuan rindu tertahan dalam sudut hati yang carut-marut.

Hari ini, bandara tak seperti sore itu. Tak ada langkah tanpa alas yang berlari, tak ada _make up_ yang luntur, tak ada isakan tangis yang menyayat hati, dan tak ada pak petugas yang menahan seorang gadis berpenampilan kacau.

"_Tadaima_,"

Hari ini, tak seperti hari itu. Tak ada desingan yang menusuk hati. Tak ada waktu yang terlambat didatangi. Dan tak ada jarak yang lagi membentengi.

"_Okaerinasai_."

Dan, hari ini, tak seperti malam itu. Karena, bibir merah Sakura yang basah, kembali menggelitik Sasori.

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**a/n: **entah kenapa semangat saya menulis SasoSaku hanya akan tersulut kalau ada _event-event_ semacam ini :') sepertinya memang harus banyak-banyak bikin _event_ SasoSaku, ya ;p Di sini saya mengambil tema **Place and Space**. Di mana tempat yang saya ambil adalah **bandara**. Meskipun ada selipan-selipan yang bukan bandaranya sih hoho xD _Sorry for_ _complicated plot and setting_, semoga masih masuk tema, ya T.T

Btw, tema LDR cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari novel yang saya baca: Believe by Morra Quatro.

_Constructive critism_? :3

**RnR?**

**finished Fri, 17****th**** 15 / 22:58 WIB**

**edited Sun, 25****th**** 15 / 07:54 WIB**

**LastMelodya**


End file.
